Talk:Healing skills quick reference
I've included a couple of skills, Spirit Light Weapon and "Fall Back!", that use the term "gain #blah per second", but I'm not sure if this is health gain once per second (which would make it belong here), or health regeneration (in which case it should be over in the health regen/degen QR). Someone who knows something about the skills should check. Issa Dabir 14:53, 15 April 2007 (CDT) :this should probably be deleted, this is way to large a select to need a quick reference --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 16:52, 15 April 2007 (CDT) ::Not IMO. I was starting a new char and wanted to quickly browse through the self heal options...and strangely, the wiki didn't have a healing quick reference. Why not? It's an obvious QR, and can be useful, just like any other QR. Issa Dabir 17:41, 15 April 2007 (CDT) :::self-heal is a much smaller category, and that would be a fine qr, but we might as well have an all attack skills quick reference as well as an all healing skills quick reference. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 19:30, 15 April 2007 (CDT) ::::This isn't explicitly a list of self-heals - only of healing/gain health skills - and how do you tell a self-heal from a healing skill? Apart from trimming a few that can't target yourself like Heal Other, the line between a self-heal and other heals is only an opinion, and this wiki is getting away from having opinions. Issa Dabir 05:48, 16 April 2007 (CDT) :Healing and gain health should be separate (like the old list in the article). Anything that says it affects healing (the various healing reduction/enhancing skills) don't work on things that gain health. --Fyren 00:19, 16 April 2007 (CDT) ::There's nothing in the Health or Heal articles about that. If there really is a difference - I thought it was just wording, which has varied widely over the years - then this article could be split. Issa Dabir 05:48, 16 April 2007 (CDT) :::Gain health doesn't trigger scourge healing and isn't affected by deep wound, it is different — Skuld 05:49, 16 April 2007 (CDT) ::::my point was that this is a huge category. we should break the quick references down into lists that are... well... quick references. All hurting skills quick reference is only slightly more absurd then all healing skills quick reference. 60% of one, 40% of the other. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 01:46, 19 April 2007 (CDT) Ironically enough Heal as One says "gain health" ;) --J'eBofu 03:41, 23 April 2007 (CDT) Healing Signet I know that in Healing Signet's description it states it gains health, but after testing it is reduced by Deep Wound, meaning it is actually healing. Since Heal as One has (I believe) been tested on whether it's gain health or healing, when it says gain, Healing Signet should be on here too, shouldn't it? --Gimmethegepgun 22:46, 10 July 2007 (CDT) :If you're sure, re-add it and place a comment in the wikitext about it (). --Fyren 01:04, 11 July 2007 (CDT) ::Done. I'm not sure about Heal as One, so if someone could check that it's healing and not health gain, then they should probably put that note in too --Gimmethegepgun 01:07, 11 July 2007 (CDT) :::It was changed in the recent balancing to heal, and not gain health. 02:13, 11 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Added the eye of the north healing skills... finally i did something important :D --Cursed Angel 12:43, 24 September 2007 (CDT) Blood Renewal Why isn't Blood Renewal on either this page or the health gain page? I think it should go here, even though it says "gain", since its affected by Life Attunement and Aura of Faith. Either way I dont know how to add it to either page, so could someone determine which page it should go on and add it? --Shadowcrest 19:26, 1 October 2007 (UTC) :*hopes he didnt screw up* That should do it. I placed it here seeing it's affected by Life Attunement and AoF -- -- (s)talkpage 19:28, 1 October 2007 (UTC)